Mon Bel Ange
by Angie Shinmore
Summary: Une fanfic courte POV Hikaru no Go, à propos de Sai lors de l'ère Heian. Un peu de shonen ai. A version in English is also available as: Beautiful Angel


Mon Bel Ange

Hikaru no Go - Sai fanfiction

In English & en français

Rated: G

Warning: Shounen-ai

Fanfic by: Angie, october 2002

e-mail: laekh@voila.fr - angie@traumen.com

Homepage: http://www.shinmore.com

HnG © Hotta Yumi, Obata Takeshi, Studio Pierrot

No money made out of this, just for fun. Please don't sue, thanks! ^_^;;

Mon Bel Ange

Mon seul amour est le Go

Ses beaux yeux couleur améthyste s'agrandirent de surprise l'espace d'un instant, et ses joues s'empourprèrent adorablement par timidité. Il hésita un moment, en évitant de me regarder directement, puis après avoir prudemment fait un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de moi, il reprit une attitude plus posée.

« Sensei, bien que votre… »

Il marqua un bref temps de réflexion pour trouver ses mots avant de continuer :

« …votre intérêt à mon égard soit extrêmement flatteur pour ma personne, je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre… proposition. »

Il me sourit. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple sourire de politesse réservée, un sourire passablement embarrassé.

« Je… vous serais très reconnaissant de ne plus m'entretenir de cette… affaire. Bien le bonsoir… »

Dans un froissement de satin, il s'apprêta à partir mais je le retins vivement par le bras. Il grimaça légèrement. Je ne pus déterminer exactement si c'était une grimace de douleur en protestation silencieuse contre ma poigne de fer agrippant son bras délicat, ou si c'était une grimace de dégoût provoquée par ma seule présence… et cette incertitude me mettait hors de moi.

Dans ma hâte à le retenir, mon visage s'était rapproché du sien, si près qu'à présent, je pouvais sentir le léger parfum poudré de sa peau d'albâtre, rendue nacrée sous la lumière pâle de la lune. Un nuage passa au-dessus de ce reflet nocturne du soleil, la voilant pour une seconde, une seconde tout à fait silencieuse hormis notre respiration oppressée. Un léger vent se leva l'odeur enivrant des cerisiers en fleurs qu'il m'apportait n'était en rien comparable à l'addiction que provoquait en moi le parfum de poudre que j'avais fini par associer à ce jeune homme. L'éclat de perle de la lune palissait, comparé au marbre immaculé de sa peau. Du marbre, en effet… il était pour moi aussi froid, réservé, inaccessible qu'une merveilleuse statue de marbre…

« Sai… »

Je prononçai son prénom dans un murmure, ma voix vacillante trahissant mon désir. Mes deux mains se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules dans l'espoir de l'emprisonner à jamais contre moi. Il tressaillit et fit un pas en arrière, puis un second, puis un autre, puis un autre. Mais à chacun de ses pas en arrière, je me rapprochai de lui d'autant, afin de garder cette intime promiscuité avec lui. Finalement, il se retrouva le dos contre la porte close qui menait à l'intérieur du palais.

Les améthystes de ses yeux semblèrent trembler de peur, tandis que ses lèvres maquillées de rose tentateur me supplièrent de le laisser partir.

« Je vous en prie, Sensei ! fit-il d'un air angoissé qu'il tentait de cacher sous un sourire faible. Lâchez-moi… Je… je ne veux pas !

- Suis-je donc si laid que vous ayez peur de moi ?! m'écriai-je. Que vous me fuyiez de cette façon ?! »

La jalousie qui me brûlait les veines me fit alors ajouter avec dureté : « Ou bien est-ce parce que votre cœur est déjà pris ? Par quelqu'un de plus haut placé que moi, sûrement… Par l'Empereur, peut-être ?! »

Le choc le fit sursauter. Presque aussitôt après, il nia, d'une voix étranglée par l'indignation :

« Vous vous méprenez ! Je ne ressens rien de la sorte pour l'Empereur, mon respect pour lui est dû à son rang, ma vénération pour lui est tout à fait… tout à fait innocente ! … De plus, mon seul amour ici est le Go ! »

Sa protestation véhémente était-elle le résultat de la révolte que ressentait une personne victime de diffamation, ou bien était-elle au contraire la preuve que j'avais deviné juste concernant ses vrais sentiments ? Je ne le sus jamais, car à ce moment-là, une des concubines impériales passa dans le jardin, ses talons de bois claquant sur les pierres du petit chemin comme un rire d'enfant en été.

Je relâchai brusquement Sai avant que la femme ne nous voie dans cette situation compromettante. Elle nous salua tous deux en passant, mais attardant son sourire en direction de Sai et de lui seul, puis elle continua son chemin vers ses appartements auxquels on pouvait accéder depuis la porte devant laquelle se tenait Sai à ce moment précis.

Profitant de cette opportunité, il la salua prestement avant de lui demander des nouvelles de son Go. S'arrêtant avec la main encore posée sur la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, elle fit une moue boudeuse, et répondit : « Sai-sensei, j'ai bien peur que malgré vos conseils, je n'aie pas du tout progressé !

- Oh, mais je suis pourtant sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement… »

Ainsi ils partirent en discutant. Ils rentrèrent dans le palais, refermèrent la porte coulissante et me laissèrent seul dans le jardin. En réfrénant un soupir frustré, je levai les yeux vers la pleine lune et trouvai soudain qu'elle ressemblait à une gigantesque pierre blanche sur le goban de l'univers. Je me mis alors à maudire intérieurement la lune.

Quelques jours plus tard, poussé par la jalousie qui me rongeait, je fis adroitement part à l'Empereur qu'il était inutile pour lui d'avoir deux professeurs de Go. Je lui proposai ensuite d'organiser un match entre ses deux instructeurs pour en déterminer le meilleur. « Seul les meilleurs sont dignes de rester vous servir, Majesté. » ajoutai-je avec un sourire flatteur qui finit de le convaincre de suivre mon conseil. Sur ordre de l'Empereur, un match fut donc organisé entre les deux instructeurs impériaux de Go, c'est à dire Sai et moi.

Parmi les spectateurs à notre combat, Sai arriva, tout de blanc vêtu comme il en avait souvent l'habitude.

« Je vous en prie, fit-il en s'inclinant après s'être assis devant moi.

- Je vous en prie. » répondis-je pour donner le signal de début du match.

Je posai ma première pierre sur le goban et Sai y répondit presque aussitôt par l'une des siennes, aussi immaculées que ses habits et aussi froides que son attitude envers moi. Notre match dura longtemps, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenant réellement l'avantage du jeu.

C'était la première fois que nous étions confrontés l'un à l'autre, face à face, depuis l'incident du jardin, il y avait quelques nuits de cela. Pourtant, Sai n'était pas nerveux il avait été aussi superbe qu'une idole de pierre imperturbable lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé calmement face à moi devant le goban tantôt. Mon désir pour lui se mua en haine intense en voyant cela : notre conversation de ce soir-là ne représentait rien pour lui, elle était si insignifiante à ses yeux que Sai ne s'en préoccupait plus du tout et l'avait déjà oubliée. Alors qu'il occupait toutes mes pensées, jour et nuit, depuis des mois, lui ne prenait même pas la peine de se souvenir que je lui avais ouvert mon cœur ce soir-là et qu'il s'était contenté de repousser mon offrande d'amour comme on balayerait de la main un insecte ennuyeux, avant de s'enfuir en prenant pour prétexte une conversation sur le Go avec une concubine de l'Empereur !

Le ressentiment que je portais à Sai à ce moment-là fut sûrement ce qui me poussa à ne pas révéler qu'une de ses pierres avait par erreur été placée parmi les miennes. Au lieu de ça, j'attendis le moment opportun et transférai cette pierre égarée vers celles que j'avais capturées à Sai durant la partie. Personne ne vit ma manipulation, hormis Sai lui-même. Il était sur le point de révéler ma supercherie mais je m'écriai avant lui :

« Hey, vous venez d'ajouter une pierre noire qui se trouvait dans votre panier à celles que vous avez capturées ! Je vous ai vu, vous avez essayé de tricher !! »

Bien entendu, Sai protesta en disant que c'était au contraire moi qui l'avais fait, mais l'Empereur, horrifié à l'idée que l'un de ses instructeurs ait pu tricher, mit fin à notre échange en nous ordonnant de continuer la partie. Nous obéîmes.

Enfin, Sai ne montrait plus vis à vis de moi cette indifférence mêlée d'impassibilité que je haïssais ! Il était plus que perturbé par les évènements, mon accusation ayant enfin jeté le trouble dans son âme, l'ébranlant là où mon amour n'avait même pas pu l'égratigner…

Finalement, à la fin de la partie et après décompte des pierres, Sai perdit de peu. Accusé en plus de tricherie, il fut immédiatement chassé de la court impériale. A ce moment-là, mon sourire de victoire fut mêlé d'amertume de ne plus jamais revoir Sai. Mais le sentiment d'avoir pris ma revanche contre celui qui avait repoussé mes avances me consolait un peu.

Deux soirs plus tard, alors que j'étais seul et en train de ranger les pierres après une partie de Go avec l'Empereur, une chouette au plumage aussi blanc que l'étaient les habits de Sai la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, se posa sans faire de bruit sur le goban juste devant moi. En tournant sa tête de fantôme pour me regarder fixement avec ses yeux noirs, ronds et brillants, l'oiseau de nuit resta tout aussi silencieux. Et tout de suite après avoir jeté un dernier regard mélancolique vers le goban, la chouette reprit son envol, s'élevant gracieusement vers le décor sombre de la nuit. Elle ne laissa derrière elle qu'une plume blanche discrètement striée de noire qui dansa un instant dans l'air avant de se poser telle une caresse sur le goban.

C'est alors que je me souvins de cette légende qui stipulait que lorsqu'une chouette blanche apparaissait au moment où une personne mourrait, l'âme de cette personne était destinée à errer sur Terre durant mille ans…

Curieusement, je me mis à repenser avec nostalgie à Sai.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que j'appris qu'il s'était donné la mort par noyade cette nuit-là. Alors je fus partagé entre le chagrin et le soulagement : si je n'avais pu l'obtenir, alors jamais personne d'autre ne le possèderait non plus… mon bel ange blanc.

Notes de l'auteur :

Je sais que les yeux de Sai ne sont pas exactement violets, mais ils ont tout de même une jolie teinte violette j'aime les yeux violets ! ^_^ C'était une fanfic courte avec point de vue sur Sai, qui se passe pendant l'ère Heian et que j'ai basée sur ce qui est raconté dans le premier volume du manga. Et la mention de la chouette blanche est une référence au manga court "Une errance de 1000 ans" contenu dans le livre sur Hikago "Gorgeous Characters Guide".

Depuis quelque temps, j'avais eu cette idée tordue de donner une autre vision possible sur la fin tragique de Sai, en voici le résultat. Un peu perturbant, je dois l'avouer…

Comme dans le manga Sai ne nomme pas son adversaire lorsqu'il raconte à Hikaru cet événement, j'ai laissé l'anonymat au tricheur et en ai fait le narrateur de ma fanfic… (Ne le trouvez-vous pas horriblement terrifiant ? Moi si. Ô_o Pauvre Sai…) 

J'espère que vous avez aimé ma fic, commentaires et critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. ^_^

Hum… ouaip, j'ai failli oublier d'insister sur ce point : celui dont le "seul amour est le Go", c'est bien sûr Sai. Et "sensei" est l'équivalent de professeur/maître en japonais.


End file.
